


Twin Beacons. One Sky

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Gotham is in ruin and despair, thanks to Jeremiah Valeska bombing the bridges. Nobody can enter or leave the city. The ones living in poverty work together to create a protective force around their homes. They have no intention of going out and causing trouble, only to protect their own. Jim Gordon isn’t worried about the narrows. What weighs heavily on his mind is the impending chaos and destruction that’s sweeping the city in a tidal wave. The few cops that stayed behind are clearly outnumbered. There is one, small comfort that Jim is able to find in all of this.Bruce Wayne appeared by his side the night Jim Gordon set up the light on top of the GCPD building.  It was unexpected, but welcomed. “Are you sure you wanna do this kid? There’s a lot of bad guys out there and…Frankly, I don’t want your butler to kill me if something happens to you.” Jim studies the solemn expression on Bruce’s face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ^^ Hello, hello! I decided to try a pairing that isn't quite as popular as the others~ ALSO! This is a collaboration piece. The next chapter will be created by ashtonoppi! Then, I'll write up chapter 3, and so on and so forth. This is my first time collaborating with another writer and I hope this will turn out to be one amazing fanfiction :3

Gotham is in ruin and despair, thanks to Jeremiah Valeska bombing the bridges. Nobody can enter or leave the city. The ones living in poverty work together to create a protective force around their homes. They have no intention of going out and causing trouble, only to protect their own. Jim Gordon isn’t worried about the narrows. What weighs heavily on his mind is the impending chaos and destruction that’s sweeping the city in a tidal wave. The few cops that stayed behind are clearly outnumbered. There is one, small comfort that Jim is able to find in all of this.

Bruce Wayne appeared by his side the night Jim Gordon set up the light on top of the GCPD building. It was unexpected, but welcomed. “Are you sure you wanna do this kid? There’s a lot of bad guys out there and…Frankly, I don’t want your butler to kill me if something happens to you.” Jim studies the solemn expression on Bruce’s face.

Without reserve, Bruce speaks. “Yes, I do want to help. I know you could use the extra manpower.”

“Well, technically you’re not a man.” Jim states in a matter-of-fact tone.

The corners of Bruce’s lips twitch, threatening to turn into a smile. He avoids doing so and simply looks up at the older man. “Are you denying my help?”

Jim runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “No because we both know if I do, you’ll end up running off and doing something reckless.”

Both of Bruce’s eyebrows raise curiously and he shifts his gaze back to the light in the sky. “What are we going to do?”

Jim followed Bruce’s gaze to the night sky. “We’re going to sweep the city first. We’ll start on 5th Avenue where all the big vendors and retailers are. Anyone who’s caught looting, we handcuff em’ and haul them back to the GCPD.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Bruce turns away and leaves.

Jim can’t help but chuckle at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Alright lemme go grab a set of keys, we can take one of the squad cars.”

“Mine is faster and quieter. It’s also bulletproof.” Bruce said casually.

“You have a car? Since when did you start driving?” Jim is surprised.

Bruce smirks and he opens up the door to descend the steps leading back down to the GCPD.

There is something oddly likable about that self-assured smirk. Jim finds it both annoying and endearing. He rolled his eyes and followed Bruce downstairs.

Harvey looks up to see Bruce and Jim coming down the stairs. “Not good Jim…..not good at all. We’ve already detained several men breaking into houses down the block.”

Jim glances at the cell. “Yeah, I know…. We’ll fill up all the holding cells, the rest are going to have to be detained in the interrogation rooms. Hell, we’ll use the offices and basement if we have to."

“You got it Jimbo.” Harvey nods and he motions for a few men to follow. “Alright everybody partner up! We’re going to do a sweep through the city. I’ll start on the North side of Gotham and work my way up. Cruiz, Dominque, you take the West end. Jerry, Coleman, your getting the East bay area. Jim, you and-“

“Harvey, I need you here. Your leadership and coordination skills are a must to keep this place intact.” Jim interrupted.

Bruce glanced at Harvey and then to Jim, an expectant look on his face. 

Jim catches the gesture and sighs slightly. “I’m going out with Bruce.”

Harvey quirks an eyebrow and he looks from Jim to Bruce curiously. “He’s a bit young for you ain’t he Jim? Thought you preferred blondes.”

Bruce smiled, “He’s partial to curly haired brunettes.”

Jim blushes slightly at the remark and he shook his head in disapproval. “Okay, okay, that’s enough.”

Harvey laughs anyway. “Hah! Jimbo you got a live one here. Kids got jokes, you’re gonna need that out there.” Harvey pulls open a drawer and digs out a set of keys.

“Oh that’s fine. We’re taking Bruce’s vehicle.” Jim said.

“I’ll be damned, kid is driving AND has his own car? Shit I wish my parents bought me a car at 16.” Harvey commented.

Bruce doesn’t say anything.

Jim gives Harvey this ‘can-you-shut-up’ look.

“Oh, sorry ….didn’t mean nothing by it.” Harvey looks away from Jim and awkwardly runs his hand through hair. “Be safe and uh, constant communication. Take a couple radios and batteries.”

Jim nodded. “I’ll meet you outside Bruce.”

“Okay.” Bruce walked around the two men and left the through the front entrance.

“Are you sure about this?” Harvey is concerned.

“Yeah…I mean, if I don’t go with Bruce, he’ll go off on his own and try to take down Gotham’s tyrants on his own. At least if I’m with him, I can keep him safe.” Jim picks up two handheld radios from the desk and stuffs them in his jacket pocket. He also grabs a couple of batteries and those go into his pocket too.

“Good point.” Harvey nodded. “Take care of yourself Jimbo.” Harvey slaps a hand to Jim’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You too Harvey.” Jim reaches up and he grips Harvey’s arm, squeezing lightly before turning and leaving.

Harvey puts his hands on his hips and watches Jim until he disappears through the front doors. Harvey turns around and begins handing out radios and more instructions on the sweep they were going to do.

Jim notices a rather nice, new vehicle with its headlights on. He walks over to silver painted vehicle.

Bruce leans over and opens the door, pushing it lightly as Jim approached. “Where are we going first?”

Jim grabs the door’s edge and slides into the passenger seat. “I think Harvey wanted me to start in the South end of Gotham.” Jim closes the door.

“South. Got it.” Bruce shifts the vehicle into drive and exits the GCPD parking lot.

“Holy shit….this thing is nice. You can’t hear it….at all.” Jim sounds almost suspicious.

Bruce chuckles, “Yes that’s a nice feature Luscious added.”

"Luscious Fox made this for you?” Jim asked curiously.

“Yes, well, Alfred had some say in the make and model. There’s a lot of features I have to try out.” Bruce glances around the dark streets.

“I see…suits you.” Jim said, his gaze also shifted to the dark buildings and homes outside the window.

“Thanks.” Bruce said absentmindedly. As calm as he appeared, Bruce was a nervous wreck inside. Not only was he worried for Selina and Alfred, but for the people of Gotham who would endure the worst night of their lives tonight. “Did you bring extra handcuffs for the people you’ll arrest?”

“Shit….no, I forgot.” Jim gave a frustrated sigh.

“It’s okay. I have a box full of zip ties in the trunk.” Bruce said.

“……Why do you have a box full of zip ties in your trunk Bruce? You moonlighting as some kind of hero?” Jim asked, turning his gaze from the window to focus on Bruce.

Bruce shrugged, “Something like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was created by ashtonoppi!
> 
> I will be writing the 3rd chapter and posting it up in a couple of days, possibly next week though as my schedule is booked this weeked.
> 
> Stay tuned for more~

The drive was relatively silent and Jim had to admit that Bruce was a far better driver than he was.

The silence was quickly interrupted by a gang of thugs on the ending of 5th avenue who were causing a loud ruckus near a now empty small retail store. The men were breaking the windows and drawing graffiti all over the building.

Jim looked to Bruce and indecisively asked "Should we book em?" 

Bruce parked a small ways away from the men and eyed them for second before replying to Jim. "They're purposefully being obnoxious and are destroying an already broken part of the city,However if we don't stop them they may lead to do more damage in the safer parts of the city."

Jim understood and opened his door with Bruce following suit.

When the trunk slammed shut the men gradually turned their attention to the two men approaching them.

Jim was the first to begin questioning them. "What do you think you're doing here?" 

With a scoff, one of the taller of the four answered. "Were just having a little fun and no one's around so it's not like were hurtin nobody!" He laughed lightly. 

Bruce began to feel an inner anger build up from the injustice the men were committing. "You do know that you can be held for destruction of property and vandalism right? The city needs to be repaired and you men are destroying any hope it may have for a brighter future."With his tone slowly building Bruce decided enough was enough and pulled out the zip ties and handed two to Jim while walking towards two of the men.

Jim himself took on the other two. After some scuffle the men barely fought before giving in, agreeing to be detained until gothams unrest was dealt with. With the men taking up the entirety of the backseat Jim and Bruce agreed on sending the men back to the station and heading back out to search for more serious crime committers.

"Look Jim I like lockin up these losers just as much as you do but Gotham has far worse criminals out there right now than this." Harvey sighed and rubbed his temples as loud banging and rattling in cells behind them could be heard. 

Bruce stepped up and his posture towered over Harvey as he spoke. "Were not only picking up killers detective, These men are just as dangerous as any murderer and could go on to do more harm than what we saw. I find it irresponsible you would dismiss ANY criminal." 

Harvey looked to Jim with an exhausted expression, unable to argue he simply nodded. "Alright Bruce it's fine, But try to get the real bad bozos out there alright?" 

Bruce felt a small bit of glee at the fact he won that arguement. He let a small smirk pass on his lips in a flash but long enough for Jim to get a glimpse of it. 

Before leaving the station to go back out Jim made sure to grab a few pairs of handcuffs.

When the two were back in the car the silence dragged on but there was a replaced unnamed tension in the air of the stuffy vehicle. Jim looked to Bruce and decided against letting the air stay like this so he took to engage the  
probably more intelligent boy. "What does a 16 year old boy need with a bulletproof car anyways?"

Bruce let his eyes stray from the barely lit roads to glance at Jim with a smirk of cockiness. "For situations such as these, I think it's safer to be prepared is all." Clearly by the look of smugness on the younger males face it was a thinly veiled lie.

Jim let his eyes roll and nod his head towards the side in a dismissive way.

"Right got it." He and Bruce shared a laugh before Bruce rolled up to a darker part of the city, before gotham was enveloped in complete darkness, this part of the city was controlled by most of the mobsters and surely they would be here to collect land possibly with violence if necessary. 

Jim and Bruce nodded towards each other before heading out both of them guarded in case any dangers were to come their way. However Jim felt more protectiveness for Bruce than he felt for himself. He supposed it was  
because of the boys age and the possibility he could be more vunerable. While walking down the sidewalk the situation became far eerier than before when not a sound was heard, no fighting, no loud banging, nothing but  
pure silence. 

Bruce didn't feel as much unease as Jim and even felt a bit of peace in the quiet of the night.

When the two both felt comfortable enough and not so unnerved by the silence as they were comforted by it, they began to talk to one another.

"Where is Lee in all of this chaos?" Bruce didn't feel the need to have his eyes trained on the empty street so he gazed at Jim. Jim sighed before responding. "I haven't heard from her since I last saw her after she saved me from being crushed, I doubt she would leave the city in a time of need like this, It's not that it matters where she is I doubt there's a future for us." He laughed awkwardly and let a sad smile linger on his face for a minute.

Bruce didn't feel the need to reply and let the cold nights air and sounds of distant violence fill the silence.

"What about Selina? Why didn't you stay with her?" Jim inquires.

"She can handle herself,I know her better than to succumb to a bullet. Also I wouldn't be here combing the city with you." Bruce turned to Jim with a small smile. 

Jim couldn't help the warmth on his face. It was oddfeeling so content with someone, He hadn't felt so calm and peaceful for this long in months and it was a nice change that Jim would happily get used to."I don't think I've ever met a kid so enthralled with catching criminals, You should consider joining the force sometime, I'd like to have you as my partner." 

Bruce bounced a bit on his feet and chuckled. "What about Harvey? Who would his new partner be?" 

Jim could Feel Bruce's enthusiasm radiating onto himself and the two shared a smile and a laugh in the darkest of moments everything felt light and exciting. "He barely comes out to help, Half the time he just orders us around I doubt he would be upset about you being my new partner, in fact he might be grateful to have more help on the force." 

Bruce considered it, But felt more drawn to a vigilante lifestyle than being ordered around. Just as the atmosphere was beginning to settle on a comfortable silence the two heard a scream erupt from the end of street their eyes met with equally concerned expressions and they darted to the source of the sound. Bruce was the first to arrive, it was an alley with a man in its center.

He was groaning and holding a spot on his stomach with blood covering his hands. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The man weakly responded and Jim put a hand to Bruces chest to push him away from the man fearing he might be disoriented.The sick man looked up and coughed a bit."A guy with a brown jacket I didn't see much else, He ambushed me!"

Confused, Jim and Bruce continued to question the man as Jim wrapped his arm under the mans waist and hoisted him up helping him to the car. "Did you see where he went?" Jim asks.

Bruce called paramedics, which would take a while. 

Jim used his basic knowledge of first aid to help the man. 

"He went down the street on 8th avenue please just call an ambulance!"

Jim applied pressure to the mans injury and looked to Bruce who had just hung up the phone.

"They're on their way Sir." Bruce says.

The paramedics arrived and took the man away leaving Bruce and Jim to stand still for a moment before getting back inside the vehicle. 

"8th avenue?" Bruce asked turning to Jim with a determined expression. 

Jim nodded and the two hurled down the streets towards 8th avenue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce recognized that look; he’d seen it a number of times on Alfred, and himself. He understood the burden of taking another life intentionally…. It always resulted in a small seed of self-destruction and doubt but with the right support, a man could keep his demons at bay. Bruce felt sorry for Jim, he didn’t have any family or loved ones to lean on. There was Harvey but the guy had his own life to live and couldn’t be there for Jim 24/7. Bruce tentatively reached out his right hand and rested it on Jim’s leg, right above his left knee. “It’s okay….I have blood on my hands too. I’m probably closer to a criminal then anything…but there is one distinct difference.” 
> 
> Jim felt the touch against his leg and it pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Bruce, “Oh yeah? What’s that?”
> 
> “My determination.” Bruce smiled, “I will NEVER give up fighting for this city and its people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives me so many fluffy feels~

Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne arrived on 8th avenue and to their shock, the street lights and local shops were all dismantled. Most of the streetlights were shot out, and a couple knocked over as though a car rammed into them. The shops had broken windows and due to the lack of power, their alarms didn’t go off to alert the authorities. Glass littered the sidewalks and the road, a result of the breaking and entering and people tossing beer bottles out of their vehicle. 

“Christ….” Jim mumbled, shaking his head in disapproval. It looked like a goddamn hurricane swept through the area. If it could get THIS bad….he could only imagine how it looked deeper in the city, where people had to hide in their homes from all the chaos.

Bruce found an area on the right side of the street to park and he turned off the headlights. “Wow…I can’t believe how cruel people are.”

“Well get use to it.” Jim muttered, there was bitterness in his voice. “This is Gotham Bruce, there’s no room for the heartfelt citizens, only the coldhearted.”

“But….me and you, we’re not coldhearted?” Bruce looked over at Jim.

Jim paused and he stared straight ahead at the dark street, considering the words. “You’re not coldhearted Bruce, not everyone is….. But I’m not exactly a role model and nowhere near an outstanding citizen of Gotham.” Jim’s eyes grew distant and for a moment; he wasn’t sitting next to Bruce, he was elsewhere….. He mumbled something under his breath, sounding close to ‘blood on my hands’. 

Bruce recognized that look; he’d seen it a number of times on Alfred, and himself. He understood the burden of taking another life intentionally…. It always resulted in a small seed of self-destruction and doubt but with the right support, a man could keep his demons at bay. Bruce felt sorry for Jim, he didn’t have any family or loved ones to lean on. There was Harvey but the guy had his own life to live and couldn’t be there for Jim 24/7. Bruce tentatively reached out his right hand and rested it on Jim’s leg, right above his left knee. “It’s okay….I have blood on my hands too. I’m probably closer to a criminal then anything…but there is one distinct difference.” 

Jim felt the touch against his leg and it pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Bruce, “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“My determination.” Bruce smiled, “I will NEVER give up fighting for this city and its people.” 

In the past, Jim found that cat-like smile adorable but when Bruce spoke about the city, it seemed less adorable…. More confident. More valiant. Bruce was more of a man then he ever was in that moment. Jim couldn’t help but smile and he rested his left hand on top of Bruce’s. “I know.” 

Bruce’s smile only grew. He respected Jim Gordon and to hear any sort of praise from him made his day worthwhile. 

Somebody cursed in the distance and it sounded like a crate dropped.

Jim pulled his hand away, as did Bruce, and the two peered straight ahead. 

A large white van was parked in front of a jewelry store. A dozen or so men were loading crates up into the back of the van while a masked figure stood off to the side giving orders.

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. “Bruce is that-“

“Scarecrow.” Bruce finished; he was equally surprised. 

“Stay in the car.” Jim instructed, while climbing outside of the passenger side.

“Like hell I am.” Bruce turned the vehicle off and climbed out of the driver’s side. 

Jim gave an exasperated sigh. “Bruce, I don’t want you to get hurt. Scarecrow is a dangerous man.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed. “He used his fear gas on me before, I almost….lost it, if it hadn’t been for Selina and Alfred. I’m not letting you take this guy down alone.” 

Jim stared at Bruce and he took note of the seriousness in his voice. That look…. Jim couldn’t get over how mature and grown-up Bruce had become. He was no longer the scared 11-year old boy Jim comforted on the streets the day they met. Reluctantly, Jim nodded. “Okay….just….be careful.”

“You too.” Bruce’s expression softened into a slight smile. He tucked a handful of zip ties into his back pocket and zipped up his coat. The next item was a pair of black leather gloves and a unique, black mask appeared. Bruce adjusted it over his head and face. 

Jim eyed the ensemble curiously. “What’s with the, uh….. getup?” 

“To protect my identity and myself.” Bruce responded calmly.

“You didn’t wear it when we fought those thieves back there.” Jim tried not to smile in amusement. 

“They were common miscreants and only capable of minor destructive habits. They don’t have the means necessary to seek me out for revenge purposes.” Bruce looked at Jim. “Scarecrow on the other hand….he can do immeasurable damage to me and those I care about. I won’t put anyone I love in jeopardy, not now, not ever.” 

Jim exhaled a melodramatic sigh. “Bruce, anyone ever tell you to run for Mayer of Gotham? Words like that….You can inspire people, get em’ to believe in you and the good still left in Gotham.”

Bruce smirked at the remark. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard that. I’m flattered, however, I tend to avoid politics as much as possible.” 

“Ah, you and me both kid.” Jim readied his gun and made sure it was loaded. “I’ll approach first, you stay hidden and out of sight for the time being, got it?”

“Understood.” Bruce nodded and he turned and walked over towards the line of buildings; his attire made it especially easy for him to blend in with the shadows of the buildings. 

Jim waited for Bruce to disappear first before raising his gun and quietly approaching the group of men and hooded figure. 

The men were arguing in Spanish over a dropped crate. 

Scarecrow shouted at them to leave it be and finish loading up the rest of the crates into the van.

Nobody saw or heard Jim sneak up from behind.

“GCPD!” Jim yelled.

The men stopped what they were doing and instantly raised their hands.

Scarecrow tensed up and he sighed heavily. “Detective Gordon….what an unexpected surprise.” Scarecrow gripped the scythe in his left hand. 

“Jonathon Crane, drop your weapon right now or I shoot.” Jim moved closer.

Scarecrow trailed his thumb up and down the length of the handle before letting go of it. “As you wish.” The scythe fell to the road with a loud clashing noise as metal collided with pavement.

Without warning, Scarecrow turned swiftly and raised his right arm.

Jim’s eyes widened and his heart stopped. The fear gas….he forgot about the fucking fear gas. 

Somebody stepped up behind Jim Gordon. One arm wrapped around Jim’s waist while another slid up his chest and a hand collapsed over Jim’s mouth and nose. 

Scarecrow sprayed the toxic fumes at Jim’s face. 

The mystery person tightened their grip on Jim’s waist and pulled him back quickly. 

Jim struggled to breath as he was forced to walk backwards.

“Don’t breath.” Said a voice.

Jim recognized it as Bruce Wayne. He relaxed, somewhat, and aided Bruce by walking back faster. 

When the two men were at a safe distance, Bruce let go of Jim and stepped back. He exhaled a deep breath and panted lightly. “You okay?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah….thanks to you.” Jim panted and looked up just in time to see a curved blade coming down towards his chest.

Jim leapt to the side and avoided the scythe but it did manage to slice through the end of his trench coat. 

Scarecrow turned and he raised his weapon again.

Bruce realized that his clothes blended in so well with the darkness, that Scarecrow virtually couldn’t see him. The only source of light was the headlights on the van. All three men were further away from the vehicle, making it more difficult to see. 

Jim raised his gun and took several steps back, he could barely make out the outline of Scarecrow and his weapon. ‘Shit, I can’t get a good visual’, Jim thought. 

Scarecrow approached in slow, cautious strides. “Jimmy boy, I can smell your fear. Why not let me indulge those long buried secrets of yours?” Scarecrow’s voice was haunting, each word was like a low, menacing growl when it left his lips. 

“I’m warning you….” Jim kept his gun pointed in the direction of the voice. 

All of a sudden Scarecrow dropped his weapon on the road and he grunted. 

Jim could hear a struggle going on between Scarecrow and….. ‘Oh God, Bruce?!’ Jim lowered his gun and he moved closer to the sounds.

“Don’t shoot!” Bruce yelled, in hopes Jim would lower his firearm. Bruce was on Scarecrow’s back, he had both his legs wrapped tightly around the older man’s torso and he had his left arm looped around the bad guy’s neck. He squeezed tighter and tighter, hindering Scarewcrow’s ability to breath.

“GAH!” Scarecrow choked and he raised his right arm and turned it to spray Bruce in the face with fear gas. The object on his hand hissed and the fumes blasted Bruce’s face.

Bruce was already holding his breath and he closed his eyes when he heard the hissing noise. He was deep in concentration and he held fast to Scarecrow. Fortunately, Bruce was in excellent shape. He could hold his breath longer than the average adult. 

Scarecrow began to stumble. He was confused as to why the fear gas wasn’t taking affect. Then it occurred to him…. The stranger was holding their breath. ‘Not as dumb as I would’ve hoped for.’ Scarecrow thought. His vision began to blur as the lack of oxygen affected him. Scarecrow fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He tried to remain conscious but alas, his body couldn’t handle it anymore. Scarecrow collapsed onto his stomach and he passed out. 

Bruce got up and stepped aside. That’s when he heard the sound of tires screeching and he looked up in time to see the van taking off. “So much for loyalty.” Bruce commented.

“Holy shit Bruce are you okay?!” Jim found Bruce and nearly tripped over Scarecrow’s motionless body. “What the hell?! You could’ve gotten hurt! Or worse, he could’ve got you with the fear gas again.” Jim’s heart was racing from all the worry. He holstered his gun and put both hands to his head to rub at his temples; this kid was going to be the death of him. 

“I’m fine, really.” Bruce chuckled, “I don’t know whether to be flattered about your concern or offended. I’ve taken down guys bigger then Scarecrow on more than one occasion.”

“Oh really?” Jim was being sarcastic. He decided to retrieve the small hand-held radio from his pocket and contact Harvey at the GCPD. 

“Hey….I think I have an idea.” Bruce was looking down at Scarecrow’s body.

“Well it’s gonna have to wait till we get Scarecrow back to GCPD headquarters.” Jim commented. He heard Harvey’s voice on the other line and he informed him to ready a cell, they would be delivering Jonathon Crane in half an hour. 

Back at the Gotham Central Police Department, Harvey, Jim, Lucius, and Bruce were standing around a desk table talking.

Jim had a large cup of coffee in his hand and he sipped on it, his gaze shifting from Bruce to Lucius who were engaged in discussion.

“Wait, wait, let get this straight….” Harvey intervened, “Bruce you wanna blast the WHOLE city with sleeping gas? A gas that hasn’t even be created or tested yet?” 

“In a general sense, yes.” Bruce nodded. “If we can sedate all the citizens, we can use that block of time to pick up all those engaged in criminal activity and check on the ones who need immediate medical attention. Lucius has access to Jonathan Crane’s fear gas, all it needs is a few tweeks.”

“In a general sense, yes.” Lucius said with an amused smirk. “Although, chemical engineering is far more complex.”

“I’m confused….” Harvey scratched his beard. “What about kids? Elderly people? Those with heart conditions? How would we know this sleeping gas wouldn’t hurt them?”

“Ah, excellent question.” Lucius set his cup of coffee down on the table. “You see, Jonathan Crane’s formula has a unique enzyme that adapts to it’s biological host. This enables his ‘fear gas’ to hone in on its host’s amygdala and travel via the cortex to affect other bodily responses.” 

“English please!” Harvey frowned.

Bruce chuckled quietly to himself.

Jim’s amused smile was hidden behind his cup. He understood most of it, but a simpler explanation would help. 

“My apologies.” Lucius cleared his throat before continuing, “With the adequate samples provided, thanks to Bruce and Jim, I can run multiple tests on the fear gas and manipulate it to benefit us. I can deconstruct the enzyme and put it back together so that it will target the hypothalamus. That area of the brain is particularly involved between the switch of wakefulness and sleep. A few alternations will successfully produce a sleeping gas and I can adjust the time frame if needed. In other words, the enzyme will adapt to the host, be it child, adult, the elderly, man or woman. It’s a biological defense Harvey, one that will have no adverse effects besides a restful napping period.” 

“Oooh……huh.” Harvey nodded although he still appeared somewhat confused.

“How long are we talking for a time frame?” Jim inquired.

“I was thinking…..12 hours?” Bruce looked at Jim. 

“12 hours?! That’s….that’s kinda long don’t ya think?” Harvey wasn’t too keen on the idea to begin with.

“It will give us enough time to sweep the entire city. The only ones who won’t be affected are those hiding underground, even then, there’s a slim chance the gas could reach them. We’ll provide emergency supplies to the citizens and clear the streets of all the criminals. Then, the teams on the outside of the city will have uninterrupted time to construct emergency bridges. With all the chaos and looting going on, I’ve heard their efforts have been halted due to safety issues.” 

“That is correct Mr. Wayne.” Lucius nodded.

“We don’t really have a lot of options here….” Jim commented. 

“Yeah but is it the RIGHT option Jimbo?” Harvey glanced at his partner.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of right or wrong Harvey. We have a choice that could dig Gotham out of this hellhole. I know it’s risky but…. When have we ever played it safe?” Jim set his empty mug down. 

“Hah, guess you’re right on that one….” Harvey sighed tiredly and looked to Lucius. “How soon?”

“I’ll start right now. Give me a few hours and I’ll check in with you. Bruce?” Lucius looked over to Bruce Wayne.

“Yes?” Bruce set his empty water bottle down.

“I’ll need a partner in the lab, if you’re not too busy that is.” Lucius said.

“A partner? Yes, of course.” Bruce looked over at Jim.

“Yeah go ahead.” Jim nodded.

Bruce smiled and he followed Lucius out of the room and down the hallway. 

“Aww how cute.” Harvey teased.

“What?” Jim looked over to the older man, an eyebrow quirking. 

“He had to ask your permission first before going with Lucius. Is he afraid you’re gonna get jealous over him spending time with another man?” Harvey elbowed his partner in the side playfully. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Harvey.” Jim rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and let his gaze lower to the multiple monitors. In one of the monitors, Jonathon Crane was sitting in an interrogation room, both hands were handcuffed behind his back and each ankle was cuffed to a leg of the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was created by ashtonoppi!
> 
> Edited by yours truely, nostalgic90s 
> 
> ^_^ Hope everyone is enjoying the story, more fluff to come and some repressed emotions/desires.

With things seemingly falling into place, Harvey put Jim to the task of interrogating Johnathan Crane. Jim complied and went into the interrogation room where Johnathan sat slumped and brooding.

"Mr. Crane, care to state what you planned to do with those crates?" Jim asked pulling back the chair in front of the younger male and leaning in as to invade Johnathan’s personal space.

"I'm to tell you this because?” The man rolled his hazel-green eyes; he was annoyed they removed his mask. “I hope you understand the disadvantage you're at Jim Gordon." Johnathan pulled away from Jim and sat straight in his chair.

"And I hope you understand you're in police custody, chained to this table and chained to the chair. I fail to see how I'm at the disadvantage." Jim said calmly.

Johnathan chose not to respond. He eyed Jim and simply remained quiet until Jim growled under his breath.

"Now I'll ask again, what were you doing with those crates?" Jim stood and got closer to Johnathan who tried to inch away from him as much as he could.

"Was it Bruce Wayne who forced me down? It was wasn't it? Maybe I'll pay him a visit soon." Johnathan could  
tell that threatening Bruce would hit a nerve with the detective. Clearly, Jim wouldn't be able to get any information out of him.

"You're obviously avoiding the question. It doesn’t matter at this point, but you WILL be transported to Arkham Asylum.” Jim let himself calm down for a moment before heading towards the door and leaving Johnathan alone.

"So? What did that gassed up bimbo say?" Harvey was holding two coffees in his hands while sitting at his desk.

Jim looked to the monitors. They were fortunate to have a backup generator in the police department, but the short power outage short-circuited some of the monitors and live feeds; most only recorded images, not audio.

"He made an idle threat and refused to explain what he was doing on 8th avenue with the van and crates.” Jim didn't like current circumstances. Johnathon Crane was a notorious criminal and he was up to something when they apprehended him… Not knowing the real plans made him feel uneasy.

Harvey hissed through his teeth before standing and handing Jim the second cup of coffee. "Hate to be a negative Nancy, but there’s no communication with Arkham. I imagine they’re running on emergency generators like us, phones being the least of their concern. Can’t imagine what chaos is going on inside that place….” Harvey stood silent while the words sunk in. 

"I see… It might be better to keep him here for now then, until everything else is up and running. I got a bad feeling Harvey… I need to know what was in those crates. It could pose as a potential threat to Gotham citizens and Bruce, if Scarecrow follows through on his threat. I should return to the shop they were breaking in to, see if I can find any clues as to what they’re working on.

"I suppose yeah, But Bruce is working on that sleep gas. I dunno if you guys really wanna multitask in a blackout." Harvey gulped down his coffee with a simple chug and threw the cup in the trash.

Jim rubbed his chin and took a sip of coffee, calming his nerves oddly enough. "We'll let Bruce finish the gas and when the City is asleep we can search for the van and the men inside of it. We should have plenty of time to bring them and still have time to clean up the rest of the criminals." 

Johnathan was put into a temporary cell for the night. He didn't say do anything odd. He sat silently, as if he was waiting for something…

Or someone.

"Keep an eye on Johnathan Crane. He might get help from the outside." Jim looked to an exhausted Harvey and wondered if he should trust putting him in charge.  
Harvey nodded but it didn't look like he was really listening.

Jim wandered into the lab where Lucius and Bruce are working. He gently knocked on the door, that way he wouldn't startle the pair by just waltzing in.

Bruce looked up when Jim knocked and entered the lab. A gleeful smile spread across Bruce’s face. "Detective Gordon!" He stepped away from the desk and walked up to the older male. “What’s going on? Did something happen with Jonathan Crane?”

"You really don't have to be formal, you've called me Jim in the past. Why the change? And no, nothing happened with Jonathan Crane, he’s locked up in a cell right now." Jim could tell Bruce was excited to see him and the kid’s reaction made Jim feel light and airy; a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

Bruce laughed at himself. "It just slipped heh, I wasn't really thinking." Jim was still taller than Bruce was, but Bruce didn't have to look to high above himself to see eye to eye.

"So if you're not too busy do you wanna go take a lunch break?" Jim looked at Bruce but also glanced at Lucius, who was too focused to listen to their indolent chatter. Jim waved a hand above his head to get Lucius's attention.

"Ah, no thank you detective Gordon but Bruce has been working hard. He should take a break." Lucius didn't look up the entire time he spoke; he turned his microscope to see the contents of the slide better.

"Are you sure Mr. Fox? I'll gladly help you finish tweaking the serum." Bruce turned to the inventor. As always, Bruce chose practical matters above simple things like food, unlike Harvey. 

"Yes, I’m quite sure I can finish the rest on my own. Thank you for the kind offer. It’s very fortunate that Jonathan Cranes had his research notes on him. I’m able to break the formula down to its basic components and make small changes. Tweaking fear gas is much easier than rewiring it completely. As soon as I’m able to test it on someone….” Lucius eyed Jim.

Jim nods. “Any of the inmates, go crazy.”

Lucius nods at the confirmation. “Go enjoy yourself Bruce." Lucius finally lifted his head and looked at Bruce with a smile.

And just like that, Bruce and Jim headed out the door.

"Do you think there's any good food still left out in the city that we could grab?" Jim looked at Bruce who was holding a cup of coffee that Jim had gotten him. 

Bruce looked nowhere in particular but then looked as though he remembered something. "I think I remember seeing a donut stop a block from here on our drive. There might be some left over if no one raided it yet."

Jim smiled nodding his head. "Yeah let me get some things first before we go out.” He went to the back of the GCPD and came back with two bulletproof vests. "Just a safety precaution."

"Yes because who knows what kind of criminals lurk inside of an empty donut stop." Bruce said with a laugh, taking one of the bulletproof vests and putting it on.

Jim rolled his eyes "Teenagers." He smiled and waved at Harvey, who was already munching down on a sub sandwich. 

Both men get inside Bruce’s vehicle and they leave the GCPD parking lot. When the two were getting closer to the shop, they slowed down and Bruce put the vehicle on silent.

"You can change the sound of the car? How does that work?" Jim look at Bruce completely awed that this kid had so much at his age.

Instead of replying, Bruce pointed to the donut stop. "It's empty from as far as I can tell."

Jim shrugged, not at all bothered by the fact he didn’t respond to the question. Jim opted to hand Bruce a gun. When Bruce looked at him with wide eyes he nodded at him. "Take it, we don't know what might be in there."

Bruce took the gun and the two exited the car.

"Seems alright..."Jim said as he held his gun up while opening the doors to the donut stop. 

Bruce, however, didn't bother to raise his firearm. He did follow Jim and stayed close to the older male.

"I suppose we got lucky." Bruce said with a mouthful. Jim turned to see Bruce holding a half-eaten donut in his hand from the display case.

Jim smiled at him before turning and continuing to search the premises. When he finally felt it was safe, he joined Bruce in the main entryway and took one of the donuts from the display case.

Bruce had his eyes closed. He enjoyed being able to indulge when things were crashing around him, and feeling a tiny sense of peace.

Jim couldn't help but stare at Bruce. He looked so serene and calm.

Bruce opened his eyes and saw that Jim was staring at him. "Is something wrong?" 

Knocking Jim out of his trance, he cleared his throat. "Y-yeah everythings alright." He turned away and finished his donut.

"We should bring some donuts back to the station, I'm sure Harvey would feel left out." Bruce chuckled, took some of the donuts out, and placed them in a small box.

When the two were putting the donuts in the back seat, Jim froze for a minute. "Hey isn't that the van from earlier?" Jim pointed to a white van about half a mile away.

Bruce looked and nodded. "Yeah but why do we care? We already have the Scarecrow right?"

"Scarecrow threatened to harm Gotham citizens, and you Bruce." Jim looked at the younger male with a solemn expression. “Whatever was in those crates, Scarecrow needed them. I wanna prevent any future attacks on Gotham. I wanna keep you safe.” 

Bruce was silent as he considered the words. For some reason, his heartrate picked up. Keep you safe. That was a strong sentiment. “Okay, I understand. Let’s go.” Bruce nods and he climbs out of the driver’s side while Jim got out of the passenger side. 

When they arrived at the van, they found something horrific. Two men in the front had knives in their chests. Both dead bodies are collapsed onto one another, right outside of the vehicle.

Jim pushed Bruce back and tried to keep him from looking but to no avail, Bruce had already saw the gruesome sight.

"What happened?" Bruce eyes the bodies with a horrified look, while Jim’s expression mirrored Bruce’s own.

"It looks like they stabbed each other...But I dont know why they would..." Jim began to think maybe someone else knew about this transport and knew that they took Johnathan.

"Jim! Back here!" Bruce had the back doors to the van opened and when Jim peered into the van, he met eyes with a man who was making animal noises but made no other movements.

"Do you think Jervis Tetch is behind this?" Bruce asked, looking at peculiar man with his eyebrows furrowed.

"He could be...I don't know any other reason for this..." Jim entered the van and looked around hoping to find anything that might give him a clue as to what was in the crates. Nothing. Somebody cleaned out the van thoroughly.

"Here help me lift him and we'll get him back to the station. Maybe we’ll take him to the hospital if he doesn’t snap out of it." Jim looked at Bruce and nodded his head to the hypnotized man. The two hoisted him on their shoulders and walked him to the car.

When they arrived back at the station, Harvey helped get the man into a chair in the interrogation room. "Who the hell is this? How do you go out for lunch and come back with a suspect?" Harvey sighed and put the man down lazily. 

"We found the van Harvey but two of the men were dead and this guy was in the backseat, making weird animal noises. There weren't any crates left, somebody cleaned it out. I’ll see if I can get him to talk." Jim told Harvey to stay with Bruce while he questioned the man. Jim waved a hand in front of the other man’s face. The stranger stopped making animal noises and sat quietly. "Do you know where you are? What's your name?" Jim tried getting in the man’s face and he snapped his fingers repeatedly to get his attention.

Nothing. The man didn’t even bat an eyelash at Jim’s attempts.

Jim sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and made his way to the door.

"Whats going on? Where am I?" The man was suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Jim couldn't believe it, a snap is all it took. He turned around and faced the other man. Jim sat back down on the chair. "Sir you're at the GCPD. The other two men with you were stabbed and you were hypnotized. Can you tell me your name?"

The man nods nervously. "My name is Tim. The same guy who asked us to take the crates was standing in front of the van and killed those guys! He was wearing a top hat!" Tim looked visibly scared and his eyes were darting all around the room.

Jim looked puzzled. What was Jervis Tetch planning to do with the crates? "The man who asked you to take the crates was The Scarecrow right? He’s the one running the whole operation?" 

"No! It was the brown coat wearing guy and the top hat guy! I don't know who they are they just tell us what to do!" Tim began to stand up but Jim grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, if you go out there I can't guarantee your safety. But if you tell me where you took the crates, I can put you in protective custody." Jim prayed he would comply.

"Okay… it was a warehouse right next to 8th avenue. You were right next to it." Tim yanked his wrist free.

Jim sighed. Of course it was. "Thank you for your cooperation. You’re free to leave or you can stay here in the police department.”

“Thank you for the offer but I won’t be staying. I have a family to get home to.” Tim nods and excuses himself. He went to the door, opened it, and stepped out.

Jim stands up from his seat and when he turns, he sees Bruce standing there in the doorway.

"So? What did he say?" Bruce asked.

"He said Jervis Tetch and Scarecrow are working together and they had them delivering the crates to a secure a location. It’s a warehouse on 8th avenue, of all places.” Jim huffed, clearly exasperated by the whole situation.

"Well that was simple.... Why didn't we think to look there?" Bruce shook his head but stepped out of the way when Jim exited the room. He followed the older male. "Johnathan has been giving me odd stares since I've come back. You think he's harboring a grudge?" Bruce asked.

"He might be, but it doesn't matter anyway he can't do anything to you." Jim said. He lead both of them out of the building and walked towards Bruce’s car.

“Because you’re going to keep me safe?” Bruce asked with a coy smile.

Jim glanced at Bruce, fuck, that cat-like smile made him to want to grab Bruce and squeeze him in a tight hug. Maybe even steal a kiss…. Jim shook his head. He was physically and mentally exhausted; no wonder why he was having weird thoughts. “Yes.” Jim climbed inside Bruce’s vehicle.

Bruce’s heart did that weird little fluttering thing again and the smile never left his face as he got inside the vehicle and started it.

When the two arrived at the warehouse, they find it completely empty. No crates. No Tetch. No nothing. Jim let out a frustrated sigh and began searching the place for any signs of life.

"It's empty, Jervis isn't here, nor anyone else for that matter." Bruce said, looking around and picking up boxes to see what was in them.

Jim thought for a minute. Could this be a trap? He quickly scanned the entrance and exit but nobody was inside the building, except for Jim and Bruce. That’s when it hit him.

"Bruce we need to get back to the GCPD. NOW!" Jim quickly took Bruce by his arm and he pulled away from the pile of empty boxes.

Bruce didn’t protest. He followed Jim back to the car. 

When they got back to the GCPD Harvey was in a hypnotized state. Jonathan Crane’s cell was empty.

"Oh good God, HARVEY!" Jim growled and he snapped his fingers in front of him, knocking Harvey out of his trance. 

"What? What happened?" Harvey looked dazed.

"Where’s Johnathan Crane?!" Jim yelled, and he shoved Harvey by his shoulder.

Harvey pushed him back. "Woah, woah, calm down! I don't know, okay? Didn't you guys apprehend another suspect?" 

Jim was about to respond when he noticed Bruce wasn’t in the same room anymore. He immediately started to panic. Jim rushed to the lab where he found Lucius and Bruce. Thankfully, Bruce was talking to Lucius, who appeared unharmed.

Jim sighed. "Oh God…. Bruce, I thought something happened to you." He let himself relax before looking around and beginning to panic again. "Is the serum alright? What happened?"

Lucius put a hand on Jim’s chest. "Calm down. It's fine, they didn't come in here. He only wanted to get Mr. Crane and steal a few firearms. The serum is untouched." Lucius removed his hand as Bruce approached the two men.  
"However,” Lucius continued, “I believe Johnathan may have heard us speaking about making sleeping gas. They stole a few gas masks on the way out."

Bruce had his eyebrows knitted firmly together as though he were in deep concentration.

Jim would admire it had it not been for the situation. Sighing, Jim shook his head and placed his head in his hand. 

"It's just Johnathan Crane and Jervis Tetch they can't do too much harm." Bruce tried to reassure Jim and he reached out and put his hand on Jim’s shoulder to give a light squeeze.

That was a total lie, but Jim appreciated the effort. He glanced at Bruce’s hand and smiled, it actually eased some of the worry from Jim’s troubled mind.

"On the bright side, the serum is complete." Lucius said, holding a small tube of liquid.

Finally. Some good news.

Jim nods and he motions for Lucius and Bruce to follow.

The three exited the room and they approach Harvey; the remaining cops gather around to see what Lucius invented.

"So...How do we spray the WHOLE city?" Harvey asked.

"We have plenty of gas bombs, similar to the ones used during the Alice Tetch virus incident." Lucius glanced around at the curious stares. “When is our departure time?”

“Now.” Jim said.

The rest of the station, which was very few, began to suit up and get their weapons ready. 

Lucius would disappear into a separate room and return with a gas bomb. He carefully placed the serum inside the mechanism and wired it to a remote device. One button, one bomb. The gas would affect the entire city of Gotham. 

Armed and ready, the GCPD loads the bomb into the back of a police van. 

Jim rides in the police vehicle with another officer and Lucius. He asked Harvey to stay at the department with Bruce. There was a brief argument but Jim put his foot down and made the two stubborn males stay put. Both Bruce and Harvey wait anxiously by the radio, each has a gas mask in their hand.

They arrive at their destination in half an hour. The center of Gotham City, the heart if you will. During their trip, Jim didn’t see a single vehicle. There were a few pedestrians but they were adolescents causing trouble; some were smashing in car windows and breaking into homes. Jim was tempted to pull over and arrest them but he focused on his main objective for now.

Lucius gets out of the vehicle and, with Jim’s help, they lower the gas bomb onto the m idle of a 4-way street. Lucius instructs Jim and the other officer to put their gas mask on. After putting his own mask on, Lucius retrieves the remote device. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be too close to this thing when it goes off.”

Jim nods and both him and Lucius, and the other officer, get back into the vehicle. Jim radios Harvey and Bruce, telling them both to put their masks on.

The three men take off down the road and Lucius looks over his shoulder as he pressed his thumb against the button.

1 second passes.

2 seconds pass.

3 seconds pass.

And…..

BOOM!

The gas bomb explodes, sending out a wave of heat and power as it did so. 

Jim can feel the explosion in his chest, that thing was powerful for its size. He glances out the window to see a purple mushroom cloud of gas rise into the sky. 

The wind picked up the sleeping gas and forced it back down onto the streets of Gotham. 

They make it back to the GCPD before the trail of purple gas trickles through the area.

Jim and Bruce are sitting outside of the department. Jim is standing and leaning against the metal railing while Bruce sits on the concrete steps. They watch the purple gas move through the streets and they listen. There are no sounds of distress, no sounds of violence, just undisturbed silence.

Jim would be lying if he said he didn't like the intimacy it gave him and Bruce.

"Where do we start?" Bruce asked, looking up at the older male. 

Jim turned his head to the side, eyes hovering on the buildings in the distance. "Hm…saw some teenagers earlier in the city, let’s start there so I can check on them. Harvey is gonna coordinate the other cops on specific routes. We’ll sweep the whole city in just a few hours.” 

“That’s A LOT of work for a dozen cops.” Bruce commented. 

“Yeah, it is.” Jim sighs softly.

Bruce can sense the fatigue in Jim’s voice, prompting the young male to scoot over and lean against Jim’s leg.

Jim tenses up slightly and he glances down at Bruce.

Bruce closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. “We got this...” 

Jim smiles and relaxes. He lifted his hand and placed it on Bruce’s shoulder. “I know kid, I know.”


End file.
